I Wish
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: Meg Griffin has constantly been looked down by others, who treat her horribly. But what if she had the power to change all that with only two words...I wish.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Here's another Meg fic that I decided to post for those that have enjoyed Freedom. And are waiting patiently for the next chapter, hopefully this will ease the burden.**

 **-Chapter 1-**

Meg Griffin found herself wandering through downtown Quahog, and per usual she was alone. You see for some reason almost everybody in the entire town hated her, and yes that included her family...well most of them anyway. People constantly mocked her verbally and more often than not physically mistreated her.

 **SPLAT!**

Meg sighed as an egg exploded on her shirt covering it in gooey yoke, while the perpetrator laughing as he drove away. She didn't need to look to know who did it, the annoying laughter could only belong to her father Peter Griffin. Not surprisingly nobody around her lifted a finger in her defense, some were even laughing at her.

She ducked into the nearest store to wipe off the yoke in the bathroom, which Meg hoped she would be able use. "Welcome to my store" said an old man who seemed to appear out of nowhere startling Meg, which had the old man quickly apologizing for scaring her. Meg looked around the store and noticed it was one that sold antiques, ranging from old rugs to dusty looking lamps.

"See something you like?" asked the old man with a glint in his eye, as he watched her wander around the store ignoring or perhaps forgetting the egg on her shirt. Sure enough Meg had noticed a lamp that reminded her of Aladdin, "Ah you wish to buy this lamp?" he asked expectantly. Meg nodded absently before she quickly remembered something important, she didn't have any money.

Peter had taken the money in her dresser to buy an Fish-To-English translator, in the hopes of convincing fish that he was Neptune. "Is there a way I can purchase this lamp without money?" asked Meg nervously, for a strange reason she really wanted to have this lamp. To her surprise the old man simply placed the lamp in her hands, and pushed her out the door quickly.

* * *

Meg stumbled but thankfully managed to keep her balance, "Hey what was that...about?" asked Meg turning around to yell at the old man. But he was gone and so was the entire store, and in it's place was an empty lot that looked like it hadn't been used in years.

Looking around she saw that nobody seemed surprised that the store had disappeared, Meg looked at the lamp in her hands for a moment. Deciding to put this strange occurrence behind her, Meg decided to head home and hopefully get some dinner. A couple of times Peter and Chris had eaten her share, and Lois just let them as she seem to forget that Meg had existed at times.

Thankfully this time she had been able to eat her dinner in relative peace, save for when Peter had thrown his mashed potatoes at her. Once she reached the sanctuary of her room Meg retrieved the lamp she had gotten earlier, and inspected it. She had no idea what compelled her to acquired it, but decided that rubbing it couldn't do any harm.

Suddenly there was a flash of light that forced her to close her eyes, lest she go blind. When Meg opened her eyes she was greeted by the sight of a stranger in her room, he was dressed in baggy pants and a short silver vest. The stranger had chocolate brown hair that was barely above a buzz cut, and he was looking at her with brown eyes.

"W-who are you?!" asked Meg backing away from him, she didn't get very far as she had been sitting on her bed when she rubbed that lamp. The stranger smiled at her and gave Meg a respectful bow with one of his arms behind his back, "My name is Asimi( **1)** I'm here to grant your wishes

* * *

 **A/n: Well? I know it's not very long but hopefully you all enjoyed it. Also please check out my YouTube Channel(Link is on my profile).**

 **1\. Asimi means Silver in Greek(google translate)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: What's up everybody here's Chapter 2 of** I Wish **, and I'm blown away by the positive response for the first chapter. You guys rock!. I'm sorry for how long it took to post this but my life has been crazy, and my motivation for writing almost non-existent. But don't worry I'll definitely keep writing, because you guys make it all worth it.**

 **Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Asimi straightened up and looked at his new master, or whatever she wanted to be called, and awaited the first wish. But it didn't come as Meg was too busy trying to comprehend what was happening, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open by a minuscule amount. "Master?" asked Asimi with a touch of concern, his voice seemed to snap Meg out of her trance.

"Your a Genie" said Meg quietly as if she was afraid he would disappear, if she spoke too loud. Asimi smiled and gave her a nod, "I prefer the name of **Djinn** but essentially yes I am". Meg stood up quickly and walked over to him, "And you're here to grant me wishes?" she asked just for clarification. Asimi looked at Meg puzzled as to why she would ask that, "Didn't just say that not too long ago?".

Meg blushed sheepishly for a moment "Sorry I guess I forgot", Asimi shrugged understanding that this was probably a little shocking for his new master. Meg started pacing around here as she tried to think of her first wish, while Asimi sat in Meg's desk chair and watched her. "Let's see what could I wish for?, I have to be careful and not waste all three of them" said Meg as she muttered quietly to herself.

But not quietly enough as Asimi perked up slightly.

* * *

"What do you mean by 3?" asked Asimi making Meg turn to face him, "That's the number of wishes I get...right?" asked Meg stunned when he simply shook his head before standing up and crossed his legs and hovered in mid air. "Of course not where would you get such a strange idea?" asked Asimi, sounded offended that he would grant 3 wishes for her. "Well that's how it goes in **Aladdin** " said Meg using that movie as a reference, Asimi seemed to puff up slightly. "I have no idea what a **Aladdin** is but what I do know is that you'll get more than 3 measly wishes" said Asimi looking a little sternly at Meg, this caught her off guard.

"Well then how wishes do I get?" asked Meg to which Asimi smiled and held up his right hand up, with his thumb and middle finger pressed together.

"Let's find out"

* * *

And with that Asimi snapped his fingers and Meg's vision was obscured by a thick cloud of smoke erupting around her, when it cleared a second later she saw that she wasn't in her room anymore. Instead Meg stood in front of a podium that looked like it belonged in a game show, other then that there was nothing but blackness.

Until a spotlight was shown a few feet in front of her, revealing Asimi wearing a tuxedo and holding a microphone. "And welcome back" said Asimi joyfully as a bright light appeared around them forcing Meg to squint, suddenly a bunch of bleachers appeared that were crammed full of...her?. Sure enough there were hundreds doppelgangers of her cheering loudly, like a studio audience.

"Welcome back to another episode where our contestant..." Asimi trailed of as he didn't know his new master's name, thankfully Meg noticed this. "Meg Griffin" she told him. "Meg Griffin will spin the Wheel of Wishes to determine how many wishes she will get" said Asimi sounding much like a game show's host.

Meg blinked and found her herself in front of large wheel, that looked like it was from ' **Wheel of Fortune** ' only it's surface was blank. Asimi appeared next to her silently "Meg Griffin are you ready to spin theWheel of Wishes?" asked Asimi, Meg nodded absently to which he patted her on the shoulder.

"Then SPIN THAT WHEEL" said Asimi and the audience of Meg's loudly, and so Meg grabbed the nearest spoke and spun it with all her might. Asimi and the various Meg's watch the Wheel spin rapidly with no sign of stopping, Meg turned to the **Djinn** "So how long does this usually take?"she asked him. "I have no idea" said Asimi simply not taking his eyes off the Wheel, reluctantly she did the same wondering if it was going to stop anytime soon.

* * *

 **-Screen Wipe-**

Asimi and Meg continued to watch the Wheel though they both now sported rather thick white beards, and finally the Wheel started to slow down. "Finally, it took long enough" said Meg as she and Asimi both ripped off the beards, "Yeah those five minutes felt like forever" agreed Asimi. Soon the Wheel slowed to a stop with the arrow pointing at one of the tiles, "And Meg Griffin you shall receive...10 wishes" said Asimi as the number 10 flashed on the tile brightly.

Meg's jaw hit the ground with a loud **thud** , "I get 10 wishes?!" asked Meg in shock.

A/n: Well? What did you guy think?. I hope you enjoyed it and are looking forward to the next chapters. Til then feel free to check out my Youtube Channel in my profile. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3: An Explanation

A/n: I'm a lot of you have waiting patiently for an update, on my fic's, or at the very least an explanation for my absence. So here it is. The past several months have been very hectic for me, with my parent's moving to Arizona, me moving in with my brother and his fiance and having to get a job. Then my brother I was staying with decided to move to South Dakota to be closer to his fiance's family, this forced me to look for an apartment for myself.

Which I did, but the first couple of weeks I had to go without internet, because it wasn't included in the rent. And to top it all off my new apartment is almost 4 miles away from where I work, which isn't too bad considering it takes me a half-hour on bike to get there(And it's uphill both ways).

So all of this has completely drained all my motivation to sit down and continue my Fic's. Not to mention I need to figure out just what I want to do with the plot's. That's not to say I'm abandoning them, but I wanted to let you guys know what's been happening and hope you will forgive for the length absence.

~Sir Demon Wolf Lord


End file.
